


Twin Drabbles 8

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42
Series: Word Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987444
Kudos: 3





	Twin Drabbles 8

** Microphone **

“ Aw Sidey can’t reach the mic” whispered Sunstreaker pointing out the small box Sideswipe had to stand on to reach the microphone for their speech.

“ Call me that again near a microphone and I will murder you” hissed Sideswipe, smiling for the crowd that was taking pictures of the famous artist Sunstreaker and his business partner.

** Blind **

“ Sides are you colour blind?. Those colours don’t match at all” said Sunstreaker in disbelief at the colour choices that Sideswipe had chosen for his latest prank.

“ That is the whole point Sunshine” answered Sideswipe as he packed the tins away into his subspace.

** Worse **

“ Have things gotten worse?” asked Sideswipe watching his brother create another masterpiece for a paying client.

“ Not exactly”, said Sunstreaker, “ my business is better but I’ll tell you what has gotten worse. My nerves, my patience and my tolerance for idiots that can’t make up their minds on what they want”

“ Maybe you should cut back a bit” suggested Sideswipe only for Sunstreaker to throw a paint can at him 

** Friendly **

“ Stop being so friendly, all or you. It’s unnerving” said Sunstreaker to the group of mixed mechs enjoying a drink.

“ War’s over Sunshine,” said Sideswipe in a sing song voice, “ We can be friendly as we like”.

** Murder  **

“ Try not to look like you want to murder them all” whispered Sideswipe with a cheery smile on his faceplate as he stood next to his twin.

“ But I want to murder them all” muttered Sunstreaker, smirking. Sideswipe resisted the urge to face palm.

****

** Flirting  **

“ We have got to work on your flirting skills Sunny. I don’t recall you being this bad since the days when we were in the academy” said Sideswipe after witnessing Sunstreaker try to talk to a pretty femme and failed miserably.

“ Shut up Sides” hissed Sunstreaker. 

** Touch **

“ Sides don’t touch my statues or I will break your fingers” threatened Sunstreaker as Sideswipe quickly withdrew his fingers before Sunstreaker carried out the threat.

** Femme  **

“ Sides what did you say to that femme?” asked Sunstreaker after seeing Sideswipe kicked in the pelvic region by an angry femme.

“ I guess I used the wrong pick up line” answered Sideswipe in pain.

** Guy **

“ Alright that’s it no more mister nice guy” shouted Sideswipe who was covered in sparkly pink paint with rude pictures on his armour. Sunstreaker was too busy laughing at the scene that Sideswipe was playing out.

** Cutest **

“ Hey Sunny isn’t this the cutest image you have ever seen” said Sideswipe showing an image of Sunstreaker as a sparkling with a data pad drawing.

“ Sides put that away” ordered Sunstreaker.

** Items **

“ Sunny please hide these items for me” begged Sideswipe on his knees with his hands clasped together.

“ No Sides. I’m not getting involved in your prank war” said Sunstreaker.

** High **

“ Sideswipe the painting is too high move it down a bit” ordered Sunstreaker watching Sideswipe move the canvas down the wall.

“ Is this all right your highness” said Sideswipe.

“ No maybe a little to the left” instructed Sunstreaker ignoring Sideswipe’s attitude.

“ Now it’s perfect” said Sunstreaker after Sideswipe had moved the painting into the correct place. 


End file.
